Return From Darkness
by Ramona Wilde
Summary: Alice was made and then deserted. Now her creator comes back for her but now she has a family and Jazz.
1. The Beginning

**Alice's POV**

It's been the majority of a century since I woke up, in the dark and all alone. I couldn't remember being human but even if I did I couldn't ask for a better family then the one I have, especially Jasper.

Jasper is everything; he has been ever since we met in a small diner in Philadelphia. I couldn't picture life without him. He is my love and my salv….

"Alice I know you love jasper but if you're going to daydream about him can you not be so loud." Edward said.

"Oh, sorry" I said. "Oh, wait no I'm not"

Edward just rolled his eyes and smiled and jazz chuckled. Jazz slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair and I felt complete serenity.

I heard the door close just then and Rose and Esme were standing there arms full of shopping bags. I was supposed to go with them, but jasper talked me into staying, and well, I couldn't say no to him. Plus both Rose and Esme know my style so


	2. dark visions

Half way through my thoughts I was interrupted by a vision of myself. It was dark and it looked like I was being dragged I couldn't hear anything but I knew I was scream for help for Jazz.

I snapped out of my vision and saw my whole family looking at me worried and confused. Edward looked pissed and Jasper seeing Edward went from fear to livid in no time.

"Alice" was all he said.

I wasn't sure what to say. Edward already knew what I saw. I glanced up giving him a pleading look and he understood.

"Someone's coming for her" he said quietly but filled with anger.

"Who?" Jaspers hissed and growled at the same time.

I don't know I finally said. I knew he could feel my sadness and fear and in an instant his arms were around my waist our hands intertwined over my stomach, our usual stance.

"I had this feeling though like I knew him but I didn't see his face" I replied.

"What about the volturri?" said Emmett he was pissed too no end all trace of his overbearing happiness gone.

"it wasn't them, in my vision they came in the middle of the night the volturri wouldn't have to resort to kidnapping".

"You can't know that for sure" jasper said.

I went up to our room after that and tried to look further ahead but I couldn't see anything. It was like I didn't have a future ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Return from darkness

Chapter 3

I sat there on my bed thinking about Jasper and me, and our family. I told him about my worries, about how I couldn't see my future or rather how fuzzy what I could see was. The only thing I knew for certain was when it was going to happen, when my attacker would come for me. In what little vision I could see, there was a full moon, and I knew the full moon is tomorrow, it was all going to happen tomorrow.

Jasper settled in bed behind me, resting against the headboard, rubbing my back and kissing my neck. If I could cry I would, with all that we've faced, this was the scariest. I had no idea what we were up against, none of us did. I was usually the one that could tell the weather in a blink of an eye, could tell you exactly what was that happen in a battle, every opponents move, and avoid it. It was unnerving to know just how much I didn't know. Not just for me, for my whole family, they would protect me and that would put them in danger.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't see it, whatever it was I was missing. I knew for a fact though that it wasn't the Volturri. Although they were our worst adversary, and although I'm valuable to them, they wouldn't inconvenience themselves. All their power depended on their people believing that they were good, kidnapping one of their own for whatever reason would be counterproductive.

There is nothing worse than trying to find the motive behind your impending doom except maybe trying futilely to prevent it. The thought had been out of my head for maybe five seconds when I realized Edward could hear my thoughts. I could hear him coming up the stairs. To any human it would sound like nothing, but to me it sounded like the thundering footsteps of an fuming vampire.

" HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" he was screaming. "Are you giving up?"

"No, it's just hard not to feel hopeless in a situation like this." I defended myself.

It was it was true but I still felt guilty. Jasper was exchanging annoyed looks between Edward and me. It was hard for him, not knowing what we're talking about, knowing it was serious and possibly deadly. Knowing it had something to do with my near future. We had been trying to figure out a plan, but without knowing what we're up against it was next to impossible. We just had to wait and see.

" there has to be something we can do "Edward insisted.

" I will protect her, no matter what, I swear to you. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you."

" I love you too Jazz"

I said, I reached up to caress his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. With a slight growl he deepened the kiss. Edward rolled his eyes and left the room. I could hear Jasper's throaty chuckle as his lips connected with mine again. I straddled his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his honey blonde hair. One of his hands was on the small of my back in the other twisting strands of inky black hair around his fingers while we kissed.

We may be doomed, and if we were I would have this one last memory of making love to my darling.


End file.
